


Taking a risk

by liddialidai



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fear, Foreplay, Game of Thrones - Freeform, House Lannister, House Stark, House Tyrell, Kissing, Loss, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Sandor/Sansa, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, beatings, cersei lannister - Freeform, sansan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddialidai/pseuds/liddialidai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor is watching Sansa and is getting extremely frustrated...he decides to take matters into his own hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The watcher

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first bash at writing a little something as i was asked to by a friend and because i read alot of san/san fic.  
> If people like it i will write a few more chapters :) and bulk it out abit more
> 
> Any feedback is much appreciated as this is my first piece of work.

SANDOR:

 

He watched her.

It had become his new obsession of late, watching her. He watched from a distance where she wouldnt notice him, concealed in the shadows of the bulking fir tree. She liked to come to the gardens everyday he noticed. She would sit on the marble bench and look out upon the quiet lake immersed in her own thoughts. A peaceful serene place for reflection.

He itched to approach her. To sit down next to her and just watch the lake with her. He knew he couldnt, wouldnt. It was too risky. He would wait, like he always did, watch and wait.

Today, he thought she looked especially beautiful. Her hair was braided neatly down her back, her hair shimmering in the days light. She wore a tight blue dress, that flared at the waist and flowed down to her feet, her creamy shoulders were bared, exposed to the suns kiss. He ached to kiss that bared skin, to run his tongue across her flesh up to the side of her neck and suck on the delicate skin and elicit a soft moan from those gorgeous lips. He fidgetted in his spot, his breeches becoming uncomfortable as his erection bloomed underneath. HE ran a hand across the front to adjust himself, to bring light relief. HIs hand lingered as he continued to watch her, his fingers unconsciously stroking the front of his pants. HE could feel himself getting harder, as he stroked himself through his clothes. As he watched her, images started invading his mind, of her bent over, of him reaching to drag that blue dress up ovet her thighs, exposing those long legs to his view, him carresing the backs of her legs, the crook of her knee and up over her silky thighs as he reached the top to bare her arse and carress the fleshy mounds. HE wondered if she would be wet and ready for him, to him she is always ready, to him he can smell the musky scent of her arousal before he has even done anything, to him she already wants him and has wanted him for some time and is just as eager as himself to explore one another. HE closes his eyes for a brief moment imagining her cunt. IT is hot and swollen and dripping with her juices. IT begs for him to touch it, either with his fingers, tongue and his cock. HE wants to give them all to her, he wants it himself, he wants to taste her sweetness, wants to feel it on his fingers, want his cock to be slick with her juices. HE desires to hear her breathy gaps escaping her lips, moan his name, beg for more.  
HE has to act and fast if he wants all his thoughts to become reality.]  
Fuck the risk, he will deal with the consequences as and when they appear  
He steps out from behind the tree and softly approaches behind her.  
He stops and clears his throst and she turns to look at him with piercing blue eyes.  
HE takes a breath, captivated by her beauty.


	2. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is disturbed by the hound

Sansa:

It was peaceful here. Peaceful and quiet. She liked to come to this place to escape the cruel stares and whisperings of the court. She liked to watch the summer birds fly across the lake, happy in their business, no cares, no worries. For some reason not many people came to the lake, it was like her own private paradise, somewhere to reflect, somewhere to mourn, somewhere to think. She found a shred of happiness coming here, she could let down her barriers, remove the false polite smile from her lips and relax, she could be herself, Sansa Stark for just a few moments. She could think about her family, she could miss her family and mourn for her family without fear of reprisal. She closed her eyes and let the gentle breeze from the lake caress her face, she sighed softly. Will i ever escape this place? What am i to do?

Sansa froze.

Someone had cleared their throat just behind her, the muscles in her whole body froze in fear. She was accustomed to this feeling, it was a permanent companion to her these days. Who had found her, no-one comes here, what do they want with me? Am i to be taken to Joffrey again? Her mind was bombarded with terrible thoughts, it had been a week since her last brutal encounter with Joffrey and the Kingsguard, the bruises that were hidden under her dress that covered quite alot of her skin were only just beginning to fade, surely it cant be time again?

She turned her head towards the unidentified person. Her gaze met with the one person she did not want to see. 

The hound.

Her spirits sank, he's come to take me to Joffrey.

She was rigid and frozen in fear. Her usual courtesies forgotten for the moment as she stared directly into the Hounds hard steely gaze. She knew she should look away, bow her head and ask politely how he faired and what could she do for him, she was a rabbit caught in the headlights, ensnared by his unforgiving eyes. Long moments seem to pass as they just stared at each other.

The hound spoke first. "What no chirping today little bird?"

He sounded different, his voice was deep and gravelly and for some reason not full of hatred as it usually was, and he didnt sound drunk. Sansa just sat there, staring. For some reason no words would form, she was just taking him in. The hound seemed different somehow but she couldnt work out how, he seemed on edge 

.

"Come with me" he barked. The hound broke her gaze and turned away from her and started to stalk towards the red keep. Sansa stared after him, and then her body seemed to unconsciousally raise from the bench and begin to trail after him

.

Sansa seemed to be floating, still in a daze as she watched how the hound glided away from her, his muscles in perfect sync, he was like a gigantic well oiled machine. He seemed to slow down, allowing her to catch up to him. She just about reached his side when in the blink of an eye she was yanked roughly to the side and pulled into a shadowy recess of a huge tree. She was pushed bodily against the tree the rough bark biting into her shoulders, large hands gripped her upper arms and held her against the tree. She looked up into the eyes of the hound and stifled a gasp as she saw his mouth descend toward her..

.

The hound wasnt gentle. He kissed her roughly, his lips hard against her own, he took advantage of her opened mouth gasp and thrust his tongue into her mouth. His tongue clashing against hers. As if by instinct her tongue followed his lead and mingled with his, kissing him back. Sansa's mind was blank, in shock. Her body seemed to be separated from her mind, doing its own thing. The hound stepped closer, pushing his solid body into hers, pushing her further into the tree. She could feel his chest rising and falling against her chest as his tongue still assaulted hers. She could feel something hard pressed into her belly.. thats not?it cant be? THe hound pressed his hips into hers and started to rub against her...oh god..it is! Sansa stood frozen againstthe tree as the Hound continued rubbing himself against her as he continued kissing her. One of the hounds hands released its grip on her upper arm and cupped the side of her breast. Sansa gasped into the hounds kiss at theunexpected touch. THe hound broke the kiss and stared at her for a moment before he removed the hand that was on her breast and leaned down to pull up her skirts....


	3. Chapter 3

SANDOR:

He was drowning in her. His senses were consumed by Sansa. He could smell lavender, feel the softness of her body pressed against his and could hear the little gasps she made as he ravaged her mouth with his. He groaned in pleasure as his mouth devoered her sweetness and as his hands glided roughly up her leg, dragging her skirts upwards. He was nearly there, he fingers twitched in anticipation as he neared his goal, he couldn't wait to cup her mound, feel the silky auburn hair he knew she had to have and coat his fingers in her juices....

He was alerted to a sound in the distance, the crunch of gravel across the courtyard and in one fluid movement hw detached himself from Sansa and glanced down to see the little bird gasping for breath, her bosum heaving, trying to regain some composure, she just stared at him, her Tully blue eyes wide in shock, he could see confusion, questions that she sas dying to ask but probably never would and something else simmering just beneth the surface. HE stepped away from her, turned ans stalked back towards the Red Keep.

He was nearing a door when he saw Lady Maregery and her cackle of maidensr round a corner, was that who disturbed his encounter with Sansa? He glowered in their general direction, he was pissed off, he was so close to having a taste of the sweetest cherry in the whole of Westeros and he was interupted by a wanna be queen. He now would have tofifinish himself off and fuck his hand and once again rely on his fantasys to see him through.

He would get Sansa one day, but today wasnt that day.

 

**********************************

SANSA:

 

Her head was reeling, what just happened? Why had the hound just forced her against a tree and kissed her? what was all that about? She started to shake slightly, she brushed her hands down the front of her dress to smooth the creases and tried to regain her composure. She took a deep breath and peeled herself away from the tree, her legs shook slighlty as she walked towards the path. She started walking and almost walked into Lady Maragery. Why didnt she hear Lady Margaery and her maidens? They were making plenty of noise.

"Lady Sansa are you well? You look like you've had a shock"

Sansa made eye contact with Maragery and smiled politely "I am well Lady Maragery, Thank you, I was just thinking about the upcoming feast and what I should wear"

"Lady Sansa I insist you come for tea tomorrow and we can talk all about it, I would love to hear what you have in mind" Lady Maragery clasped her hands in Sansa's and smiled warmly down at her.

"Th...thank you, I would like that, of you please excuse me I need to go freshen up for dinner" she released her hands from Maragery and flew back to her chambers

Once Sansa entered her chambers she collapsed against the door.She closed her eyes and started to think on what happened between her and the hound. She replayed everything that happened and instead of finding herself disgusted by what had happened she felt curious. Would he of stopped if he wasnt interrupted?  Would she of enjoyed what he was planning to do? she squeezed her thighs together and felt a small jolt of pleasure shoot up into her core. The hound was dragging up her skirts, he was going to touch her there! She felt her cheeks begin to warm and found that she wouldnt of minded of he touched her there, she had heard her maids talk of the pleasure men found in women and she found herself glad that shr was receiving that kind of attention. No-one had ever looked at her with desire in their eyes before and she wasnt going to let it end as it did. She smiled to herself as she resolved to unknowingly assist the hound in getting what he wanted....her!.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

SANDOR:

He was stood in the shadows at the back of the dais, on duty, protecting the little shit King Joffrey. He stifled a sigh as he heard ass-kissing compliments thrown at his King, Lords and Ladies from court all dying to get the attention of the King and be in his favour. He knew one person who didn’t want the favour of the King, and that one person was sat towards the end of the long table, seated next to the Queen of Thorns. He had stared like a drooling dog when she arrived for dinner that evening, his cock twitching in delight from the fresh memories of that afternoon, she had changed into a low cut, cream coloured dress, which accented her small waist and curvy hips and revealed a generous amount of cleavage. Half the bloody court glanced in her direction as she glided to the dais, curtseyed to the King, chirped some polite drivel and swiftly seated herself next to the Queen of Thorns.  Sandor noted with amusement that Sansa had declined any invitations to dance and had stayed seated throughout the whole of the boring dinner.

King Joffrey was well into his cups by the end of dinner, Cersei had left long ago and so had the council members.  Joffrey was slurring some romantic drivel in Lady Margery’s ear and she was nodding back politely, Sandor hoped the King would retire soon and then he could finish for the evening and get some much needed sleep. He noticed that Sansa had just excused herself and was walking towards the exit when Joffrey shouted towards her retreating back. Sandor stiffened in anticipation.

"Had enough excitement for the evening Lady Sansa"

Sansa had turned and looked toward the King "Yes your Grace, I am retiring for the evening as I have developed a sudden headache, please excuse me your Grace" she dipped in a small curtsey as she finished speaking, awaiting a dismissal from Joffrey.

"I noticed you did not dance this evening, what a shame, you will make up for it by dancing for me another time" Joffrey smirked when he noticed how Sansa's already pale complexion got even paler"

"If it please you, you’re Grace" Sansa replied stiffly

"It will please me and my court when they see what I have in mind, now get out" he turned away from Sansa and resumed his conversation with Lady Margery.

Sandor released the breath he didn’t know he was holding, and watched the little bird retreat quietly from the hall, she was safe for the time being, but how long for? It had been a while since Joffrey had dished out any punishment, so he knew whatever Sansa had coming was going to be quite painful for her. He leaned back on the stone wall and prayed that this evening was over soon.

About an hour later, Sandor had escorted the King back to his chambers and tossed the lad onto his bed, Joffrey practically snoring when his head touched the pillow. Sandor smirked to himself, the bastard will have a sore head tomorrow. He left the room and nodded to the guard now on duty and stalked towards his own chambers.

He was nearly at his room when he heard someone behind him.

 


	5. The stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was following the hound?
> 
>  
> 
> ****Sorry for the mega long delay in updating, ive had lots and lots on and then i had a lull in wiriting, so im easing myself back into this story with something short and sweet****
> 
> Enjoy, any comments much appreciated x

Sansa:

 

She saw a figure stalking down the corridor, when the figure passed by the torch lit wall she identified the person as the hound, she knew it was the hound anyway by the way he held himself, striding confidently down the narrow hallway, his aura screaming of intimidation and anger, only an idiot would apporach the hound when he looked like this. Not that many people did apporach him, he was a statue most of the time, stood behind Joffrey, seen but not heard, his only interactions were mainly when Joffrey was commanding him to do something.

Sansa was about to step out and present herself to Sandor, currently, neatly tucked into an alcove that had a perfect view of the door to his chambers and of the corridor he was currently walking down.  
She paused in her actions she she caught a glimpse of a shadowed figure trailing behind Sandor, she could only make out a dark coloured cloak, the figure was tall and slim, very quiet, almost stealthy in their movements towards the hound. Her brow furrowed in puzzlement as she squinted her eyes to try and identify this person.

Should she call out to Sandor and warn him? Questions would be asked as to why she was in this part of the red keep, she was confused as to what she should do.

The hound took control of the situation in any case, he had slowed his stalk down a slow crawl and spinned around at an alarming speed, unsheathing his sword in the process and bodily slammed the stranger up against the red brick of the castle wall, the hound has positioned his arm up under the strangers throat, his full body weight pressed into his stance, effectively rendering the stranger helpless.

Sansa heard the gruff tone of the hounds voice but could not make out any words as he questioned the person pinned up against the wall, she couldnt hear anything at all from the stranger, but watched as the hound lowered his arm and took a step back, lowered his sword and released the person. She could only see the good side of his face and saw how his features had relaxed somewhat. She stood transfixed, mouth falling open when she saw Sandor grab the strangers arm and pull them hurridly towards his chamber door. The hound opened his door, pushed the dark cloaked stranger inside, and quickly scanned the corridor to see if anyone had seen him and closed it quickly. She heard the smooth sound of a bar sliding into place andthen nothing else.

Someone had seen the hound take someone into his chamber.... she did....but who was it?


End file.
